


鹦鹉

by GTKTSR



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Top Gintoki
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTKTSR/pseuds/GTKTSR
Summary: 短





	鹦鹉

土方最近最烦的坂田银时。  
要不是出了车祸，手上和脚上都包上石膏的话土方肯定会一手拿刀 砍过去。银时的嘴叽叽喳喳的一说就能说一整天，自己连插嘴的缝都没有，大声点说回去吧，护士小姐就进来提醒这里是医院不能大声喧哗。而银时唠叨的内容从头几天的你怎么能这样你还要不要命了之类的抱怨，到现在的你饿不饿你吃不吃你还是吃点吧病人就得好好吃饭，不吃就动手摸上两把，摸得土方一抖一抖的最终还是乖乖吃饭了。  
土方不明白银时为什么那么执着要喂自己吃饭，从打饭到吃饭到吃完土方连勺子都没摸过，都是由银时一口一口地喂。关键是银时还喂得特大口，看着土方被饭菜塞到突出来的腮帮子一动一动还时不时露出变态的笑容，吃不完还不让歇着，土方还没说出“饱”这个字银时马上又塞了一勺进来，土方只能气呼呼地把饭吃完。  
“你到底为什么要这样一直喂我吃饭，我只是一只手骨折了”  
这天吃完饭土方看准时机抢在银时前头发话了。  
“土方君养过鹦鹉吗？”  
“哈？”  
“听说虎皮鹦鹉求爱的时候雄性鹦鹉就会喂雌性鹦鹉食物，雌性鹦鹉如果接受求爱的话就会吃下食物。”  
银时脸上泛起了红晕。  
“哈？？？？”  
“所以，我想，如果土方君吃下我喂的东西的话，是不是就接受了我的求爱。”  
“？？？你不把我当人？？？”  
“啊？？？”


End file.
